Dark Pit
Dark Pit (黒いピット Kuroi Pitto), or Black Pit (ブラックピット Burakku Pitto), dubbed "Pittoo" by Palutena, which is the most common name that she, Pit, and other characters call him, also called "Pittoo" by Pit and Hades on several occasions, is a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. He is a flawed, incomplete clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. He serves as a rival to Pit and dons a portrayal of an antihero-like personality. He debuts in Chapter 5, and is first encountered for battle in Chapter 6. Dark Pit is sometimes called "Fallen Angel Pit" or "Kuro Pit" by fans, and nicknamed "Pittoo" (in American and some European versions), "Tip" (in other European versions), or "Blapi (BuraPi)" (in the Japanese version) by Palutena. No matter which version it is, he hates the nickname. His Power of Flight comes from Pandora's powers, which he stole after he and Pit defeated her, though it's subsequently lost after Pandora's resurrection. Characteristics Physical Appearance In terms of appearance, Dark Pit is nearly identical to Pit, with the most obvious differences being his black clothing, hair, low voice, and shadowy teal wings. The darker color scheme is also similar to that of the "fallen angel" palette swap from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U with some minor changes, such as red eyes, and some golden decor as well as a golden laurel crown. Personality As Dark Pit is the physical manifestation of Pit's dark side, Dark Pit is said to represent the repressed feelings that Pit keeps to himself. Dark Pit is significantly more serious than his jovial counterpart, often having a more dry sense of humor. Dark Pit is more arrogant and cocky, claiming to be the original Pit. Dark Pit is also more aggressive and pragmatic than Pit, often striking opponents when their guard is down. Dark Pit proves to be sharper than Pit, possessing more common sense. This is shown when he deduces that it would take more than one soul to create an Underworld monster. Dark Pit's most notable trait is his independent streak. As the Mirror of Truth was destroyed before the process could be complete, Dark Pit becomes a neutral character, refusing to side with any of the gods. This is shown when he defies Pandora, and flat out refuses Medusa's offer for an alliance. In Chapter 22: Scorched Feathers, he even openly calls out the gods for their selfishness, claiming that they are no better than humans as their wars throw the world off balance. During the Chaos Kin arc, Dark Pit's personality begins to progressively change. Once he realizes that if Pit dies, he would die as well, he becomes Pit's closest ally, fighting side by side to aid him in rescuing Palutena's soul. When Pit sacrifices himself to save Dark Pit, he is determined to save Pit at all costs, though it is possible that he still acts out of selfishness to keep his own life. Abilities Dark Pit, true to his state as a clone, has a very similar fighting style to Pit, almost an exact copy. While he proves to be more aggressive, he can dodge, melee, shoot, and use a variety of weaponry like his rival. During Chapter 6, Pit must fight Dark Pit four times, on and off during the air battle, twice during land battle, and once as boss battle. In the two randomly occurring duels, he uses an arsenal of different weapons, depending on where he is. The list below accounts for them: #First Blade: During fights with Pit and alongside Pit in air battles, he uses a First Blade. #EZ Cannon: Dark Pit uses this when at the temple on the hill. He will constantly barrage Pit with its shots. #Violet Palm: At the cliffside where the Cherubot is, Dark Pit uses this weapon. #Ogre Club: When underground, this is his weapon of choice. Use the pillars to avoid his powerful shots. #Dark Pit Staff: Dark Pit uses his trademark staff to snipe at Pit from atop the mountain. #Silver Bow: Used during his boss battle and in the Lunar Sanctum, and during the Land Battle in Chapter 21. His most used/Signature weapon. During the boss battle, Dark Pit will use the Silver Bow. He will use charged dash shots, gets up close and unleashes continuous fire. However, Dark Pit has the added advantage of inexhaustible flight, given to him by Pandora's remains. He will fly around on occasion, moving away from the platform. Aside from shooting, he has two new moves when doing this. First is the standard bow special move, which sends down a rain of arrows. This engulfs the entire platform and can cause huge damage. Second is a charge attack, where he glows purple and charges at Pit. When playing as Dark Pit in Scorched Feathers, he can use any weapon the player provides him with. Also he shows the ability to use powers just as Pit can. While Pit will often shout Palutena's (or Viridi's, in Chapters 19-21) name when using these, Dark Pit will say phrases such as, "Come on!" or, "Take this!" Where he gets his power from is never revealed. Dark Pit's indefinite power of flight also comes apparent, as the player flies for most of the level, only landing for the boss battle with Pandora (which ironically is where Dark Pit loses this power). Single Player His origin occurred in Chapter 5 after being manufactured from the Mirror of Truth as Pit destroys it. Though Pandora arranged his creation and intended to have him finish Pit for her, it turned out the Mirror of Truth cracked in the middle of the process and thus Dark Pit is a free agent. After attacking her alongside Pit, Dark Pit knocks him away before absorbing what remained of the dying Pandora's powers to obtain an unlimited Power of Flight. While being chased by Pit, and the Underworld Army, Dark Pit sees himself to be the true Pit as he embodies the original's true feelings. This fact also makes Dark Pit an enemy of Medusa and her army as he battles Pit before escaping. He later reappears to indirectly help Pit by taking out Underworld troops and the Underworld Gatekeeper. In the aftermath of the Aurum invasion, as Pit's soul was sealed in a ring, Dark Pit ended up in a coma for three years. Coming to and realizing he and Pit share a connection, Dark Pit resolves to save Palutena by borrowing the Lightning Chariot to keep open the portal to the Chaos Vortex so that he and Pit can chase after the Chaos Kin. Though the two manage to destroy it, the Chaos Kin's spirit made a final attempt on Dark Pit's life with Pit sacrificing his wings to save him and, subsequently, his life. Wanting to help Pit, Dark Pit heads to the City of Souls in order to reach the Rewind Spring while he and the goddesses learn of Hades's true plan. However, upon arriving to his destination, Dark Pit loses his ability to fly when what remained of Pandora emerges from him and regains her physical form before using the Rewind Spring to regain her true physical form. After defeating Pandora, Dark Pit uses the waters to restore Pit before being saved by Viridi when he attempts to fly away and falls. During the first showdown with Hades, Dark Pit senses Pit is in danger, and once again borrows the Lightning Chariot. After viewing the explosion of Hades' Heart, he sends the chariot bursting through Hades' chest and rescues Pit. Before Hades can capture them, Palutena extracts them and the Lightning Chariot just in time. In the ending, after Pit defeats Hades, Dark Pit flies alongside Pit using the power of Power of Flight, and both fly into the sunset. Multiplayer Dark Pit also appears in Multiplayer Mode of the game. When a team's gauge is emptied, a player on that team will respawn as either Pit for the Light Team or Dark Pit for the Dark Team. It appears he and Dark Team are just training with the other Light Team, as both sides will help the loser get back on his feet at the end of the match. This is actually supported by the story, as Dark Pit's attitude by the end has severely changed from careless to a much more friendly neutral affiliation. He may not serve Palutena's Army, but he most certainly has proven his worth and value. When spawned in Multiplayer Mode, a tiny icon of his head at the bottom of the screen will appear. Interestingly, Dark Pit's icon seems to be serious while Pit's icon is smiling cheerfully, hinting at his personality. When the player is Dark Pit or just near him, he can occasionally be heard saying things when he gets hurt. Dark Pit's Theme Dark Pit's theme can be heard here. Idol Descriptions Dark Pit A flawed clone of Pit created by the Mirror of Truth. He has most of Pit's strengths, and can even fly with Pandora's powers. While he sees Pit as a rival, the two share a strange, inherent connection. Dark Pit (Flying) Being Pit's copy, Dark Pit was originally incapable of flight. However, he gains the ability when he absorbs Pandora's remaining power into his wings. And while he may not need help flying, he still shares a bond with his counterpart. Quotes *''"You're a boss, Pandora, but you're not MY boss!"'' - To Pandora (Chapter 5) *''"That's for ripping off my look!"'' - Before taking off (Chapter 5) *''"Don't be ridiculous. I just don't like the idea of someone copying my act!"'' - To Pit (Chapter 6) *''"When Paluntena says jump, you jump. When she says fight, you fight. Sound like a very satisfying existence, for her that is."'' - To Pit, regarding Palutena (Chapter 6) *''"The Mirror of truth doesn't lie. I'm the reflection of your true self. So maybe your faith in her isn't so absolute after all."'' - When Pit claims to have complete faith in Palutena (Chapter 6) *''"Now THAT'S how you take down a boss."'' - After helping Pit enter Medusa's fortress (Chapter 9) *''"Uh...I-I overdid it..."'' - Dark Pit's alternate dialogue in Chapter 9 (Japanese version translated) *''"Seriously, that is the last time I want to hear 'Pittoo'!"'' - To Pit during their second battle (Chapter 13) *''"While you were a ring, I was less than nothing. Unconscious. Un-myself. We're connected. No you, no me. Two sides of the same coin."'' - Explaining his fate during the time Pit spent as a ring (Chapter 21) *''"Anyone who wants to die, step right up!"'' - After the pre-boss rallying cry with Pit (Chapter 21) *''"Hold on a second, your math is a little off. You better break out the Brain Age, pal."'' - Responding to Hades' comment that he is winning (Chapter 22) *''"You've got to be joking. All you gods and your stupid wars are the ones throwing everything off balance!"'' - When Viridi blames humans for disrupting the earth's balance (Chapter 22) *''"Really? The whole flying thing worked out pretty well for me, I might just defeat you again and steal your power back!"'' - To Pandora (Chapter 22) *''"I got it, so STOP telling me what to do!"'' - Responding to Palutena about Amazon Pandora's heart-shaped crystal barrier (Chapter 22) *''"I am Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself!"'' - His battle cry before fighting Pandora (Chapter 22) *''"This coming from the mighty Pandora?"'' - After defeating Pandora (Chapter 22) *''"You've got me confused with the other guy. This Pit's no pawn. I'll take care of him, but only after I finish you!"'' *''"Not to hurt your feelings, but THIS Pit doesn't need your help to fly."'' *''"Another astute observation from the supreme leader of the Underworld."'' *''"Weren't you two just at war with each other?"'' 'In Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS/Wii U' *''"Who wants some?"'' *''"Game On!"'' *''"Watch Out!"'' *''"I can't help but feel sorry for you!"'' *''"It looks like I'm the last man standing!"'' *''"Nice Try."'' *''"Where's your goddess now?!"'' - To Pit *''"Will you quit calling me that?!"'' - To Pit in Palutena's Guidance Secret Conversation after being called "Pittoo" *''"Viridi's interests and mine just happen to overlap, so for this fight, I'll be happy to launch you into the stratosphere!"'' - To Pit, in Palutena's Guidance Secret Conversations, after Viridi says that Dark Pit has joined the Forces of Nature Gallery Kuro's like Sothe!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit side kicking Pit. Kuro's back!!!!!.jpg|Dark Pit absorbs Pandora's energy. Poor Kuro.jpg|"Hey." - Dark Pit's first line. Kuro Pit.jpg|Pit's black color pallette, Dark Pit's character origination. nicw.PNG|Dark Pit is ready for a fight with Pit. 1015411-bigthumbnail.jpg|Dark Pit Wallpaper. DarkPit's Poses.png|Dark Pit's table of expressions. dark pit.png karate kick.gif DP.jpg|Dark Pit in Uprising. Kid-Icarus-Uprising-Gameplay-Trailer-and-Details.jpg|Dark Pit and Pit facing off. go.jpg wer.jpg 997768 20120119 embed020.jpg Unaffiliated Mini Icon.png|Dark Pit's affiliation (Unaffiliated) 295px-407_Dark_Pit_(Flying).jpg|Dark Pit (Flying) AR card DPit.png|Dark Pit in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/WiiU Trivia *Dark Pit continues the tradition of Video Games or Nintendo doppelgängers in general, joining a cast that includes Shadow Mario, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Ube, Metal Mario, Cosmic Mario, Cosmic Luigi, Boshi, Mewtwo, Wolf O'Donnell, Masked Man/Claus, Future Layton, Dark Samus, The SA-X, Dark Bowser, Dark Meta Knight, Phantom Ganon, Pseudo-Palutena, Shadow Kirby, Shadow Pit, and Blood Falcon; but like Shadow Kirby, Dark Pit isn't evil, though. Unlike the blank Dark Link and Dark Samus, Dark Pit has a fully fleshed out personality. **Like Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, both Dark Pit and Shadow portray antagonistic roles at first towards the protagonists (Pit and Sonic) but later become slight friends/allies. Even so, like an antihero, Dark Pit and Shadow are neutral, not technically favoring the good or bad sides. They also both have extensive knowledge of weapons. ***In The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords manga, Shadow Link is an antagonist, but towards the end, he helps the four Links. *Dark Pit's nickname, "Pittoo," was possibly based from the Pokémon Mewtwo. *Dark Pit's nickname in Japanese is "Blapi" (ブラピ Burapi), ''it comes from "''Bura"kku "Pi"tto ''(Black Pit). **This nickname is a play on words; "Blapi" generally means the nickname of "Brad Pitt" in Japan. *After Pit defeated Hades, the two are seen flying off into the sunset together, with Dark Pit separating and flying off. *Dark Pit makes a cameo in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl (albeit as a palette swap for Pit). **This is notable as this palette swap was most likely the base for Dark Pit, since Super Smash Bros. Brawl came before Kid Icarus: Uprising. *Dark Pit makes a brief appearance in Palutena's feature trailer in Super Smash Bros. for WiiU/3DS. *His weapon of choice seems to be the Silver Bow, as he is seen using it the most. **Pit's most common weapon is the Palutena Bow, which is a "complete" version of the Silver Bow, and can relate to the fact that Dark Pit is an incomplete version of Pit. **Some weapon idols will show Dark Pit using them, like the Leo Cannon or Samurai Blade. Ironically, the idol of his weapon of choice, the Silver Bow, doesn't feature him wielding it. He is, however, seen holding the Dark Pit Staff on the weapon's idol. *In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, according to Viridi, Dark Pit is one of the officers of the Forces of Nature. * Dark Pit is one of two characters in Kid Icarus: Uprising that has played the role of an ally, boss, and playable character. The other is Magnus. **Unlike Magnus, he also appears as a mini-boss. He is the only character in the game to have this distinction. *Dark Pit is the only character that fights as an ally twice. *Dark Pit is also the only character besides Pit that is playable for a whole chapter as Magnus isn't playable after the Boss Battle. *When Dark Pit battles Pandora alongside Pit, he is seen wielding whatever weapon the player had equipped to Pit during the chapter. *Dark Pit is fought the most out of all the bosses in the game, since he is fought four times in Chapter 6, followed by his fifth fight in Chapter 13. *Dark Pit and Pit share the same voice actor. *Like Pit, Dark Pit can use a variety of weapons, but prefers to use a bow, such as the Silver Bow. *Even though Dark Pit is a "mirror image" of Pit, as created by the Mirror of Truth, his design is a parallel of Pit's and isn't reflected or flipped like a true mirror image. *His flight in the ending is granted by Palutena. This is evidenced by the fact that his wings are glowing blue, while Pit's are glowing green, having had his flight granted by Viridi as he finished off Hades. *Dark Pit is, if not the only, one of the few Solo Mode enemies that is vulnerable to Shaking. *Although Dark Pit helps you fight the Chaos Kin in chapter 21, if you shoot at him,he will shoot back at you. es:Pit Sombrío Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Mini Boss Battle Category:Unaffiliated enemies Category:Bosses Category:Friends Category:Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U